


All Dolled Up in Straps

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always rough on both of them, taking Fraser's collar off for him to go to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dolled Up in Straps

It's always rough on both of them, taking Fraser's collar off for him to go to work.

Worst on Mondays though. Because by then he's had it on all weekend, except for when Ray takes it off him so they can shower. It's not one of those big heavy hi-I'm-kinky ones (not that Ray has a _problem_ with those; in fact he's wondering pretty hard if Fraser might like one for Christmas.) But this one he can wear out of the apartment--it's a narrow plain strip of black leather, just a little bit punky. Combined with Fraser's weekend lumberjack shirts and his "I have never even once had a naughty thought" face, which Ray is happy to know is a huge, _huge_ lie--well, combined with that, "just a little bit punky" is really fucking hot.

By the time Monday mornings roll around, Ray's gotten really used to Fraser looking that particular kind of hot. Plus he loves how they can be anywhere, can be at the grocery store trying to pick out sandwich bread, and Ray can casually touch the collar, just put a hand on the back of Fraser's neck and run his thumb softly along it, and Fraser _responds_. His breath gets hitchy and his eyelids flutter and sometimes Ray swears his knees bend a little before he can get out a reproachful " _Ray_." And Ray stops, usually, but damn that's pretty.

So, yeah, Ray hates taking it off on Monday mornings before Fraser puts his uniform on, and clearly Fraser does too, because he'll look up at Ray from where he's kneeling (On the carpet. Ray's pretty sure Fraser would kneel any-damn-where he was told to, but Ray mostly tries to be nice.) He'll look up at Ray and say, "I wish I could--all the time--"

And Ray says, "I know, buddy," and unsnaps the collar, and Fraser stands up and gets his uniform on.

Once he's got it on he's all business, shoulders back and face blankly polite. Ray figures he's just getting into character, but one morning, months into the whole collar thing, Ray suddenly gets what's happening. Because Fraser snaps into the tin-soldier posture just as he's putting on the very last bit of his uniform, and that's the Sam Browne, and suddenly the fact that it's _leather_ clues Ray in that what's happening here is the flipside of the thing that happens when Ray puts the collar on him. The opposite of that relaxing and softening and "I'm not in charge" _relief_ that washes over Fraser when it's a strap of leather that belongs to _Ray_.

Fraser in the Sam Browne is Fraser walking around in public wearing the _Queen's_ collar.

This pisses Ray off.

*******************************************************

The next Monday morning he takes Fraser's collar off, and Fraser gets that little lost look for a second, and then kind of shakes himself and stands up and starts putting on the Serge.

Ray lets him get almost done, then says, "Wait up."

Fraser raises an eyebrow.

Ray says, "So I bought some Mountie equipment. Well, not exactly bought. I figured trying to actually buy the stuff would set off alarms about impersonating an officer. Or the wrong kind of officer, anyway."

Fraser gives him an "I patiently await your point" look, and Ray clears his throat and hopes really hard that he's not fucking up, here.

"So I made a donation. To a Mountie charity. For what this thing would cost, which, damn, you guys don't skimp on your equipment, do you? I figured it might be hard to pick one, because there are a lot of Mountie charities." (Ray had eventually settled on one that--well, it _did_ look like a good idea, teaching kids what to do if they got lost in the woods. But that wasn't why he picked it.)

"I picked the one with the funniest name," Ray says.

Fraser studies him thoughtfully for a moment, then grins. "You gave money to 'Hug a Tree and Survive'?"

"You got it," Ray says, and feels weirdly satisfied. It's good to be understood, even about the goofy shit.

"For?" Fraser says. Ray's managed to distract himself from his own point, here; he's a little nervous.

"This," Ray says, holding up the Sam Browne, and Fraser gives him a confused frown.

"I must admit," Fraser says, "I was thinking perhaps my handcuffs."

Ray closes his eyes and thinks about that for a second, because how can he _not_ , but makes himself get on with it, opens his eyes and says, "That is an excellent suggestion, Fraser, that is a suggestion we are discussing the _fuck_ out of later, but right now, my point is, I paid the Mounties for this, it is mine."

Fraser gives him an "and?" face. Ray's gonna have to actually explain this, and his mouth gets dry, because maybe this is a little--much.

But he's going through with it, can't stop now. He steps closer to Fraser and starts putting the belt on him. Looks Fraser in the eyes while he's doing it and says, "It isn't the Queen's collar. And it isn't Canada's collar. It's _mine_."

Fraser's eyes get wide and he says, "Oh. _Oh_."

Ray finishes buckling everything, grabs Fraser by the strap and yanks him even closer. "You keep your head where it needs to be to stay safe and do your job, Frase. But every now and then, whenever you can, you look down at this and remember whose it is and whose you are, got it?"

"Yes," Fraser says. "Yes, Ray," and he's flushed and breathing a little funny and this was not too much, not at all.

Ray palms Fraser's dick lightly through the Mountie pants. He's nice and hard, and Ray grins, puts both arms around Fraser and pulls him in tight, says in his ear, "No taking care of that at the Consulate."

"Ray!" Fraser says, and it cracks Ray up that after all the shit they've done, he can still sound scandalized. "You know I wouldn't."

" _I_ know you wouldn't," Ray says, running his lips around the edge of Fraser's ear. "I just wanted _you_ to know you _can't_."

Fraser shudders in his arms, and then says, "Thank you."

 

\--end--


End file.
